


Star the Unforgiving

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Heavy Angst, alternate ending to Storm the Castle, graphic violence and gore, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: Request: "When star destroys her wand in "Siege the castle" all her spells self-destruct. Including monster arm, which is still a part of Marco."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentyseven27twentyseven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twentyseven27twentyseven).



She will do anything to save Marco—even destroy her wand. Toffee’s beef is with her, not with him. If anything happens to him, she’ll never forgive herself. So she sinks to her knees on the table in front of Toffee, ready to cast the whispering spell. “Marco’s waiting…” Toffee says in his calm, firm voice.  

Her mother had told her it was only to be used in a time of dire emergency, when there were no other options. It’s a last resort, and she’s willing to do it for Marco. “I’m sorry,” she whispers to the wand, the heirloom she was entrusted to protect.

Every spell she’s ever cast courses through her memory, flashes of her brief time on Mewni with it and all the fun she’s had with Marco playing before her in rapid succession. Making her room at Marco’s. Turning Mrs. Skullnick into a troll. Creating Monster Arm. Their first visit to Quest Buy. Brittney’s party. The Blood Moon Ball. When she had frozen time for Marco. When she had grown Marco a beard. Fighting Ludo time and time again.

She had only met Marco because she had received the wand, and now she’s destroying it for him. Her fingers shake as the wand wilts in her hands, the life pulsing out of it. “Let Marco go,” she grits through her tears.

Toffee presses a button just as the ghost of the battery unicorn rises to her ear. “Everything created shall be destroyed in the end. Self-destruction is the ultimate creation.”

Star gasps, dropping the wand. She blinks through her tears and races to meet Marco, pushing him back inside the crystal cage. “You’ve got to stop pushing me!” Marco frowns.

“It’s not over,” she whispers back, “The wand is going to destroy everything I created with it, then itself.”

“Whoa! That’s crazy!” Marco whispers back, just as his right arm begins to burn. Confused, he flexes his fingers.

Star looks down at him, tearing her eyes away from the wand on the table. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I…my arm…it’s like burning,” The feeling only gets hotter, the pain encasing his entire arm, “It hurts! Shit, ow, ow, ow!”

“What?” Star’s eyes are wide as his flesh begins to bubble, “Marco!”

“Star!” He’s clawing at his arm, trying to alleviate the pain, “I-It hurts!”

“What’s happening?” Star demands, glancing back at Toffee and the wand. It clicks into the place the moment she sees the pulsing purple light from the wand. “Monster Arm! No, no, no!”

Marco is flailing, unintelligible cries tumbling from his mouth at the searing pain. It feels like his arm is burning from the inside out, pulsing with heat that causes him to jerk wildly.

“Marco! No, no, no, no…” Star screams, her hands flying to her mouth. She has no wand, no way to stop this. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“H-Help me!” He cries, meeting her eyes over the distance he’s put between them.

“Marco,” she sobs, forced to watch as the pulsing in his arm becomes visible until suddenly it bursts open, spraying Star and the crystal walls with blood and viscera. His body collapses, his shoulder bleeding profusely. “Marco!” She stumbles over to him, slipping on the sticky wetness.

There is a bright white light that forces her to the ground as the wand explodes, and she hopes that Toffee is incinerated. The crystal shatters around her and she covers Marco’s body with hers.

“Marco, Marco, _Marco,”_ she mumbles, blinking through her tears as she forces him over and into her lap. “I’m so sorry, please be alive, _please, please, please.”_

He doesn’t move, and she’s too shaky to see if he has a pulse, “I’m going to help you, I’m sorry, _I’m sorry.”_

She stands, dragging his body up with her. She doesn’t care about the blood soaking her, she just needs to get him help. Unsteadily, she works her way around the debris, crying out when she finds a pair of dimensional scissors. She does her best to support Marco with one hand as she tears violently through reality, pushing both of them through.

They land in front of her parents, back at their castle. “Help him!” She screams at the shocked people, _“Help him!”_

A few guards rush forward to hold him, and she collapses into sobs when his weight is pulled from her. It’s her fault. He’s so hurt because of her, if he’s even alive. He was kind and funny and safe and strong and too good for her and now he’s bleeding out because of her. Sick to her stomach, she staggers back to her feet, ignoring her mother’s cries. She has to go get his parents, let them know that Marco is…that she found him.

When she falls out of the portal, she expects to be in her room. Technically she is, or what used to be her room. Debris is everywhere, some parts of the house still smoking. This must have exploded too, another creation of the wand. “No…” she moans, her stomach rolling. She retches uncontrollably, too overwhelmed with the situation. All she feels is grief and pain, and even that is becoming distant as a numbness sinks its claws into her chest.

“Star?” Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are standing in what used to be a doorway, soot and a few cuts here and there covering them. “Where’s Marco?”

She opens her mouth to reply and nothing but a low gargle coming out. They take in her bloody clothes, their destroyed home, the absence of their son and Mrs. Diaz shouts, “Star, where is my son?”

The two parents sink to their knees when she doesn’t answer, grief encasing them, assuming the worst. Star sniffles, catching sight of herself in a broken mirror. The shards all reflect the same picture—a bloody Star with tearstained cheeks, a red, jagged line breaking both of her cheek-marks in two. She glances down at the scissors in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks, “I’ll kill every last one of them, Marco. I promise.”

There is no coming back from the loss of Marco Diaz.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome, twentyseven27twentyseven, hope this is angsty enough for you. 
> 
> i take requests for starco on tumblr @ nightmmares


End file.
